The Battle for the North Pole
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: A Short Christmas Story I made for Drama that becomes a HTF "Episode" Enjoy the Story and Have a Merry Christmas


**Hello everyone, this is my little Christmas gift to all of you on Fan Fiction. It's something I made a while ago for a Christmas Show at my school and I wanted to share with you. It's really cool and thought it'll be best for Christmas. So enjoy this little story and Deep Darkness will be updated very soon. I've been busy with school so this vacation break makes a great time to update stories. Now on with the story!**

**Happy Tree Friends and DeepDarkDebt09 Presents:**

_The Battle for the North Pole_

_Starring:_

_Santa Clause (Flippy)_

_Jack Frost (Lifty/Shifty)_

_And DJ Grandmaster Stockings (Cuddles)_

Once Upon a time on a snowy day, the North Pole was getting ready for a spectacular night to celebrate Christmas time all over again. The elves were all fixing up last minute toys and wrapping them up to be placed in Santa's bag. As the elves were singing jolly old Christmas songs, Jolly old Saint Nick was preparing for a grand journey around the world to deliver all the presents to every boy and girl. He pulled up his pants, tied the laces to his boots, stretched out his overall straps, wrapped his jolly belly with his fur coat, and last but not least, placed his iconic red hat on his head. Santa observed himself in the mirror and showed his smile to see DJ opening the door and walking right in with his bells jingling from his elf hat. DJ walks over to Santa and grabs his fur coat. Santa smiles once again and turns over to look at DJ.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Hello Mr. Stockings! How's the list going so far with our lovely children from around the world?" Santa said to DJ who pulled out the naughty or nice list, gave it a whip and the list unwrapped itself and hit the floor. DJ quickly observed the list and looked up at Santa.

"Well you see Santa, from what me and my crew found was that a few of the children have changed from over the course this year and have become either good or bad this year." DJ said as Santa became concerned on the recent update and news.

"Oh, like who?" Santa said while DJ fixed his hat to cover his long floppy ears.

"Well first up we have Giggles who's been doing good but, is close to being naughty with her crazy attitude." DJ said to Santa who is then playing with his beard and thinks for a moment.

"I see, but she uses it to defend herself and stand her ground, so she remains good." Santa said as DJ nods his head and continues on to read the list.

"Well, what about Nutty? He seems to be blasting off left and right with his addiction to sugar and candy." DJ said as Santa walks back and forth and slowly towards the door as DJ and Santa walk out of Santa's office and down a flight of stairs to the elf factory. 

"Hmmm well he's naughty….very naughty indeed!" Santa said as DJ looks back at the list one more time and reads off the next name.

"Well…what about Lumpy?" DJ said out loud as everything goes silent by hearing the dreaded name. Santa stops in his tracks along with the elves. The elves were watching Santa as in the background, Handy is being dragged into the wrapping present's contraption, he screams for everyone to completely ignore him. Santa then slowly turns his head around and looks at DJ with a surprised look.

"No Comment…" Santa said and walks away quickly with DJ running after him. The music starts up again and everyone continues with their work as Handy is struggling in with the wrapping paper. The contraption then places a bow on the wrapped Handy and sends him off into the sleigh.

"Santa, are you sure you want to go off this year? I heard there's a really bad storm coming over here." DJ said with Santa looking outside and back at DJ. Santa laughs at the question to them zoom outside of the workshop to then see the oncoming storm. In the storm a dark figure is inside and is coming towards the North Pole. Its laughter rings out through the storm and it heads towards the factory doors. The scene then cuts back to Santa and DJ.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! DJ Grandmaster Stockings! You know that nothing can stop me from delivering all these presents to all these children….They Need me." Santa said to see the doors blast open and the snow begins to pile in. Santa and DJ quickly run to the doors and start shutting them. The challenge against the harsh windy conditions proves to be no match against Santa and slams the doors. As DJ and Santa pat each other on the back, they didn't notice he snow behind them began to form itself together and slowly rise up from the ground, making a figure. Santa and DJ turn around to see an ice figure standing there in front of them. It turned out to be a raccoon whose greenish fur faded away and became an icy blue color. His smile stayed in place as he laughed. He was wearing a tall light blue suit with faded black shoes. He clenched a staff that had an icy orb. The raccoon wiped away the snow from his shoulders and slowly walked up to the two.

"Well….Well….Well, it's so nice to see you two again, especially you Mr. Clause." The Figure said and stops in his tracks.

"Oh No!" Santa said in fear and looks at DJ who then looks at him back.

"It's…" DJ said to then the two friends quickly turned back at the figure in excitement.

"MR. JINGLES!" They both yelled out to which confused the figure that looked at the two like they were crazy.

"Wait what? No. I'm not Mr. Jingles, I'm J-"The figure could say as Santa cuts him off and wraps his arm around "Mr. Jingles".

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Isn't this a nice surprise! It's so good to see you again Mr. Jingles!" Santa said in excitement where the confused fellow looks at Santa and tries to correct him.

"Well you see Mr. Clause, I'm Not Mr. Jingles, I'm actually Ja-"The Figure could say before DJ cuts him off.

"Of course it's you Mr. Jingles! So how's the wife treating ya?" DJ said as the figure pushes them out of the way and stands in between them in anger.

"I'M NOT MR. JINGLES! I'm JACK FROST!" Jack Frost yells out in frustration as Santa and DJ back away slowly and looks at the crazed maniac. Jack looks at Santa who is then surprised and looks at Jack dead in his eyes.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Santa said as DJ backs him up.

"Yeah! We're supposed to be delivering these presents to all the children right now!" DJ explains as Jack has a resentful look on his face and disgusted by DJ's explanation.

"I don't really care about those kids! I despise Christmas! I'm here to exact my revenge after losing to you time after time all those years ago!" Jack explains in frustration and anger in his voice. Santa doesn't move and continues to stare at Jack.

"Well then…what do you want then Jack?" Santa says as Jack creeps a devilish smile to his face.

"What I want? Oooh! I want the North Pole! And I'll make sure it's mine this time!" Jack says as he raises his staff at Santa. "Now leave this place…" DJ then comes up between them and breaks up a close fight.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!...Whoa!...Whoa!...Whoa! How about we settle this in a challenge?" DJ said to the two of them as Jack gets even much angry.

"Look you little peasant! Any challenge given, Santa will always have the upper hand!" Jack said to where DJ looks at him crazy

"What do you take me for fool?! This challenge will make sure that only one can come out at top! Whoever wins this will take over the North Pole" DJ explains as Jack listens much more closely and looks down at DJ.

"And… What…. Is… That?" Jack said as DJ looks up at Jack.

"A Rap Battle…" DJ said as Santa, Jack, and all the elves look up in surprised.

"A Rap Battle?!" Everyone except DJ cries out and begins to settle around the three. DJ walks up to a box and stands on top of it and looks at the crowd.

"Welcome everybody to the first ever Rap Battle of the North Pole!" DJ cries out as the elves cheer.

"On my left we have the boss, the big belly jolly hero! SANTA CLAUSE!" DJ yelled as everyone cheers and screams out Santa's name as Santa waves and smiles to all the elves and then quickly looks back at Jack who is disgusted from the cheers.

"And on to my right!" DJ said as Jack brings a smile to his face as he's being introduced.

"We have the most evil, most disgusting, vile, heartless man of the northern hemisphere! Jack Frost!" DJ screams out as Jack loses his smile quickly and gets angry as the elves booed at him. As the booing stops a girl elf rises out from the crowd and looks at Jack.

"I love you Jack!" The girl elf said as Jack smiles and winks at her. DJ is disgusted from this and ignores it and looks at the crowd again.

"Let this battle…. BEGIN!" DJ said and begins to beat box as the crowd watches the two rappers in silence to then see Santa brings his head up first and begins to rap.

"_Up First is me, the father of Christmas_

_About to destroy you in this battle with these elves as my witness (Has the elves appear behind Santa and cheering him on)_

_So grab a paper bag and cover your face_

_Cause when I'm done with you,_

_You don't even want to conquer this place!_

_So Stop! Listen! What's that sound? (Shows Santa placing his hand behind his ear as everyone is trying to figure out the sound to see Santa step and points at Jack)_

_Sounds like a hater here trying to get a beat DOWNNNNNN!" Santa said as the elves cheer and oooooh to then show it's Jack's turn who then steps up to rap_

"_Well if it aint my good friend MR. Saint Nick,_

_People call me Loki; you want to see some tricks?_

_You're not even worth my time so I'm gonna make this quick_

_Cause all that jelly and belly bouncing making me sick! (Shows Santa with a surprised look as his belly bounces)_

_I'm known as the granddad of winter_

_And there's no lyrics you can spit that'll make me a winner!" Jack said as the crowd of elves says oooooh which makes Santa nod his head and comes back with his second verse._

"_What's that I see? Is that a tear?_

_What's wrong with you Jack? No presents this year?_

_I know you're always jealous and demanding respect_

_But you're an immature child so, what do you expect?_

_I don't know why you come to battle so you better get set. (Shows Santa picking up his sack of toys)_

_Cause by the end, you'll be an even bigger has been then Shrek! (Shows Shrek behind Santa)" Santa said as the elves all cheer and go crazy over the lyrics. Jack gets even mad and then comes back with his final verse._

"_The time for this battle is about to be done,_

_And you think watching kids at night is fun?_

_I know you got some snacks_

_Better give me some._

_Cause you got more food than Chowder and Mung!_

_You fly in your sleigh than people can follow_

_But, you'll travel faster for a burger at McDonalds!" Jack said as he pulls out a McDonald's bag and throws it at Santa and laughs to see the crowd cheering on Santa's name which surprises Jack. Jack looks around in anger as Santa smiles and dances in joy to which DJ smiles._

"We have ourselves a winner! SANTA CLAUSE!" DJ said to hear the positive reaction from the crowd. Everyone begins celebrating except one person who sulks away in depression, knowing that he has once again, lost to Santa. Santa notices it and everyone slowly lowers their voices and sees Santa walking up to Jack and places a firm grip on Jack's shoulder. Jack looks up at Santa with an angry look.

"Well…what do you want then…to gloat? Just leave me alone…" Jack said to then sees Santa pulling out a present from behind as DJ gave Santa the present. Jack looks at Santa and takes the present and looks at Santa. "But… Why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, the spirit of Christmas is to give and you deserve it… even though you were trying to take my home." Santa explains to Jack who carefully listens and nods his head and smiles.

"Thanks Santa…I'll treasure it." Jack Frost said and Santa smiles and pats his back to see him going towards the Sleigh with DJ waiting there for him. Jack looks at the present and looks back at Santa and calls his name.

"Santa!" Jack yelled out to see Santa turning around and looking at him. "Same time, next year?" Santa smiles and nods his head.

"Sure…I always liked a challenge." Santa said and gets on his sleigh and begins to go off.

"Oooh! This is going to be fun!" DJ said in excitement as Santa smiles.

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!" Santa yelled in the sky as a present falls from the Santa's bag and falls to the ground. The present turned out to be Handy who was screaming until he smashed into the ground. The elves unwrap the present to see Handy twitching and in pain. The sleigh then flies off and begins its journey for Christmas.

The End.

**Well everyone, that's my Christmas gift to you! Enjoy this lovely story as I have a sequel to the rap battle but it's much more explicit. If you want to see that rap battle, let me know and I'll post it on the 26****th**** of December. Anyway, take care and I'll see you all soon! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**DDD09**


End file.
